For What It's Worth
by Kav23
Summary: When things got out of hand, Grace got hurt under Steve's watch and Danny questioned the trust and the friendship, he shared with his friend. Will Danny find the truth behind Steve's act? Will things ever be the same again? No slash, only friendship and perhaps with a lot emotions.
1. I love you, Gracie

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. This is my first H50 story and English is not my first language._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Chin looked over to his cousin for confirmation and when she nodded, he nodded back to her.

Breathing out a sigh, gaining the confidence he needed, Chin walked into the room followed closely by Kono.

"Danny." Chin gently shook Danny awake.

"Mmh…" Danny started to come around, stifling a yawn as he tiredly rubbed his hands over his face before he turned around to Chin.

"Sorry, brah. Didn't want to wake you up but Dr. Chris wanted to meet you, remember?"

Clearing his throat, Danny nodded at Chin in silent agreement as he slowly blinked his drowsiness away.

"Yeah, sorry. I overslept."

Quickly to assure his friend, Chin knelt down in front of Danny. "No problem, brah. I will walk you to the Doctor's room."

"No, no…you have to stay with…"

"Hey, Danny." Kono stepped into Danny's line of vision. "I will stay with her. You go ahead with Chin."

"Just stay with her, okay?"

She gently touched his shoulder, getting his full attention. "I will not leave her side."

"Thank you, Kono." Danny mumbled before he finally allowed his eyes to settle on the bed just beside his chair.

It was his daughter, his Grace on the bed, hospital bed. Danny swallowed the rising nausea, he still wasn't used to the sight of his unconscious daughter. All the visible injuries were enough to make Danny wince.

"Danny," Chin called again gently, gaining his attention.

"Yeah…yeah. Let's go." Danny stood up, kissed Grace's forehead before he walked out of the room.

Chin nodded to Kono, giving her, his silent encouragement for what she was about to do.

Kono nodded back, followed them until the room door and waited for both Danny and Chin to vanish, taken away by another hallway.

When she knew it was clear, she turned to the other side. "Steve…"

Steve emerged from the other side, quickly jogged toward her.

"I wish I could say "take all the time you need' but you know I can't stay that."

"I know, Kono. Thanks for doing this for me."

"You alright, brah?" She asked as she rubbed her right soothingly over his arm.

Steve sadly shook his head. "No, Kono. I'm not."

She quickly pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry, Steve." She stepped back. "I'm going to stand in the hallway to see if they're coming back."

Steve nodded, his allowed his nonverbal communication to do the talking.

Finally, alone, Steve stood at the edge of the door, unable to grasp the view in front of him.

Steve took in the sight of a girl that he learned to love beyond any logical reasons. Steve forced his weak legs to step forward. He blinked, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks without any restriction.

With IVs on her hand, bruises littering Grace's face and arms, Steve let his vision to travel to Grace's left arm which was now wrapped in a sling around her shoulder. Her right ankle had also been put into a cast and laid down on a pillow. She looked fragile and paler than the white blanket she was wrapped in.

Steve quietly sat on the bed and leaned closer to Grace. He opened his mouth but the words betrayed him. Steve stretched out his hand to touch her but startled when he saw how shaky his hand was.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Gaining all the strength he needed and pushing the overwhelming emotion aside, Steve looked back at Grace.

"Hey, Gracie." Steve said as he gently touched Grace's fingers. He gripped her uninjured hand carefully, not to disturb the pulse oximeter placed on her finger.

"Gracie…you have to wake up, okay?" He was surprised by the tone of his own voice.

Steve sniffed. "Danno is driving himself crazy and you know what will happen to him if you don't wake up soon."

Steve leaned closer. "If you're scared, Gracie … You don't have too. Danno doesn't know what really happened, and it will remain that way. I will not tell him. He doesn't have to know what really happened."

"Danno is just being Danno. I will take care of everything, but you have to promise me that you will wake up, okay?"

Steve wiped his tears away. "No matter what happen, please know that I love you. I love you, Gracie. Thanks for being there, for filling my life with happiness."

Steve gently placed Grace's hand back on her bed. As he wiped her tears, Steve bend down and pressed a loving kiss on Grace's forehead.

Minutes later, it was a little, very little but Steve saw. Grace's fingers were moving, touching Steve's nearby fingers.

"Gracie? ..." Steve whispered as he stared at Grace.

At the corner of Grace's closed eyelids, a drop of tear, leaked out, rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Gracie. Sorry, I couldn't fix the things happening right now."

With much heavy heart, Steve walked out the room without a backward glance. He didn't want to, he was scared if another view of her would weaken him.

Kono saw her boss walking out and ran to catch up with him. "Boss, wait up." She pulled his arm and turned him to face her.

"You should go in and stay with Grace, Kono."

"Why don't you tell me what really happened?" Kono begged quietly.

"You already know…"

"Don't you lie to me!" Kono raised her voice and silently apologized to the nurse nearby with her eyes. She turned back to Steve. "You're lying, Steve. There is no way Grace could have hurt because of you."

"Really? Don't you get it, Kono? I was watching over Grace, I was supposed to protect her and she got hurt because of me!"

"I still believe something else happened which you're not telling us. Why, Steve? Danny is blaming all on you. He's not even allowing you to visit Grace. What are you not telling us?"

"We all make mistakes, Kono. I made one today and it almost caused Grace's life. I deserve all the punishments Danny is giving me."

"Steve, please…"

"Kono, please. I just want to be alone. Call me if there are any changes on Grace's condition." Steve said before he left Kono alone in the hallway.

Steve just wanted to be alone. Danny's word were ringing in his ears and it kept on stabbing his chest like a poisonous venom.

 _"Sorry? You are sorry,_ _Mcgarrett_ _?" Danny shouted, not bothering all the eyes on him. "I trusted you! Of all people, I trusted you with my daughter' life, and look at what have you done."_

 _"Danno..."_

 _"Don't you even dare to call me with that name. You don't have the right to call me that, not anymore."_

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	2. I trusted you, Steve

_**uthor note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. This is my first H50 story and English is not my first language._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Time frame_** ** _: Before the season 6 finale incident._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

"What're you saying, doc?"

"Detective Williams, we did another CT scan."

"And?" Danny mumbled, fear was clearly vibrating in his voice.

The young doctor bent forward slightly as he started to talk again. "The latest CT scan showed that a cerebral edema had developed which is leading to unnecessary intracranial pressure. I know it's hard to take in but it's that bad as how it sounds. We're going keep her under sedation, so we could keep her blood pressure level low, hoping it to reduce the edema."

"And if this method doesn't work?" Danny asked quietly.

With a soft and sympathetic voice, Dr. Chris added: "If there is no improvement by tomorrow afternoon we will have relieve the pressure by performing a craniotomy."

"You're talking about drilling a hole in her skull?" Danny could feel Chin's comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him the support he needed.

"I'm sorry, Detective Williams." Dr. Chris apologized sympathetically when he noticed Danny's face grimaced in fear. "But that's the worst case scenario. We will do everything we can to avoid the surgery, I promise."

"I'm sure you will. Thanks, doc."

Chin squeezed Danny's shoulder gently. "Grace will be okay, Danny. She's one tough kid."

"She has too. She's all I got."

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve forced his weak legs to march his way out. He walked past the other cars in the parking lot, stopped and leaned against his truck. Steve stare, briefly squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed his right hand over his face.

His breathing rate increased without any warning when his conscious memory dragged him back to the horrible event happened earlier.

 _"Steve, where are you?" Steve was slightly surprised to hear Chin's distress voice._

 _"At my house. You alright, Chin?"_

 _"Steve, aren't you supposed to be with Grace?"_

 _"I was but then, there was a change in plan and…"_

 _"Steve…" Chin raised his voice before Steve could continue. "There's been an accident. Grace is been taken to Queens as we speak."_

 _"What?"_

The world probably stopped for one moment for Steve when Chin told him what happened with Grace.

 _"It looks bad, brah."_

-H50-H50-H50-

Chin walked beside Danny back to Grace's room, a little lost on how he could console Danny.

Chin was about to open his mouth when Danny's phone buzzed.

Danny checked his phone for the message and looked at Chin. "It was Racheal. Her flight from Washington is delayed for twelve hours for now due to the storm."

Holding his phone dearly, Danny stopped walking and sat on the chairs available in the hallway. "What am I supposed to tell her, Chin?"

Chin sat beside Danny and chose silence.

"How am I supposed to tell my ex that my best friend, Grace's favorite uncle didn't watch over her?"

Chin knew he needed to tell something, something to comfort Danny but at the same, he was not ready to blame Steve as well, so he chose his words wisely.

"Danny, I know it's hard but right now, you have to beside Grace. Be beside her, keep fighting for her and let her know that she's not alone."

"You're right, Chin. You're right." Danny quickly wiped his tears and walked back to Grace's room.

Chin breathed out silently before he followed Danny quietly.

Danny turned into another hallway and saw Kono standing outside. "Kono, what are you doing outside?"

Kono jumped slightly before she turned towards Danny and pretended to be normal. "You guys were taking long. I was worried. Everything alright?"

Danny simply shook his head and walked inside to his daughter, hoping Chin would explain to his cousin.

Chin waited for Danny to fully vanish behind the door before he turned to Kono and explained what the doctor have briefed about Grace's condition.

As Kono listened to Chin's explanation, she closed her eyes and shook her head gently. "God knows what Danny is feeling right now.

Chin nodded, agreeing with Kono. He leaned closer and whispered, "Steve?"

Keeping her eyes on the room door, she replied. "Just got out a couple of minutes before you guys came. He's hiding something, cousin. There's no way he would leave Grace on her own."

"I know but we have to be careful. Danny's hurt deep, he's not willing to hear anything about Steve right now."

Before Kono could reply, Danny stormed out the room, looking really angry. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"What?" Chin looked back and forth between Danny and Kono. "Who are you talking about, Danny?"

"McGarrett!" Danny hissed. "What is he doing in the parking lot?"

Before Chin or Kono could hold him, Danny stormed his way past the cousins.

-H50-H50-H50-

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Steve's heart skipped a beat. It's was Danny's voice. Steve turned around and was crushed with Danny's painful expression plastered all over his face.

"Danny, I…"

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to see you anywhere near the hospital?"

"Danny…" Steve tried, he has to. "I know…"

"You know? What do you know, Steve? Do you know that the doctor just told me that Grace's having cerebral edema that is pressuring her brain and if nothing works out, they have no choice but to perform craniotomy?"

Steve's face fell.

Danny crossed his hands against his chest. "I trusted you, Steve."

Danny looked around before he chucked to himself.

"So, is that messing up your own life isn't enough, that now you have started messing up mine?"

Danny's words was like the sharp arrow shot out of the bow. It pierced through Steve's wounded heart again.

"Danny, that's enough!" Chin said as he pulled Danny towards him. "Grace needs you beside her."

Turning back to Steve, Chin whispered. "It's better if you go home, for now, brah."

Steve's body was practically paralyzed. He watched as Chin pulled Danny back to the hospital. Out the blue, it started to rain as the two vanished behind the entrance.

As the rain become overwhelmingly heavy, Steve allowed himself to be consumed by the raindrops.

The cold air blew against his face and water dripped from his eyes.

It was not water falling down his face, it was his tears.

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	3. Grace wouldn't lie to me

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. This is my first H50 story and English is not my first language._**

 ** _Time frame_** ** _: Before the season 6 finale incident._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Steve has no idea, zero clues on how he actually made it home.

But there he was on the floor of his bathroom, leaning against his bathtub, inches from having a panic attack. He pulled up his legs, leaned down his head resting in between his legs. He just sat there, taking deep breaths, controlling his breathing before he looked up again. His own reflection from the mirror mocked back at him, he looked terrible, pale with the shadows under his eyes.

Steve closed his eyes as his mind recollected back the soul-gripping memories without any mercy.

-H50-H50-H50-

 _Steve was immersed in his paperwork when his phone rang. Automatically, with his eyes still glued to the laptop screen, he answered. "McGarrett."_

 _"Uncle Steve."_

 _Without any effort, Steve's lips curved into a smile. "Hey, Gracie."_

 _"You busy, Uncle Steve?"_

 _"Of course I am, but for you, I'm always at your service."_

 _The instance chuckle on the other side of the phone, send Steve's heart a sense a warmth._

 _"Well, I was thinking about crashing over your place this weekend, if it's okay with you? Just you and me with the old ninja movies of yours?"_

 _Steve frowned, not that he was not happy with the plan but honestly, he was surprised._

 _"Is it okay, Uncle Steve?" Grace's words pulled Steve out of his thoughts._

 _"Of course it's okay. Have I ever said no to you crashing over my place?"_

 _"Thanks, Uncle Steve. Love you."_

 _"Love you too."_

 _Steve ended the call and looked up, only to meet with Danny's eyes._

 _"Let me guess, it was Grace and she was asking if she could stay with you for the weekend?"_

 _Steve breathed out. "Yes and yes. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"_

 _Danny gave the glass door a push, he walked in and sat on the couch before he sighed. "Grace, she grew up so fast, man."_

 _"What happened Danny?" Steve questioned, knowing something was bothering his best friend._

 _"She wants to go this party, organized by one of her friends."_

 _"And you think it's not safe?"_

 _"Well, that's the thing. This time I was not me, it was Racheal. This party is organized by one of Grace's classmate, named Katie. According to Racheal, this girl is big news, got enough issues in school, got suspended a couple of times."_

 _Steve listened patiently._

 _"So, Racheal said no and she flew to Washington for some business trip with Stan. So Grace hoping I would allow, of course, I wouldn't. So, she's showing attitude, saying we are not giving her freedom."_

 _"Oh, man. That's …that's really tough."_

 _"Tell me about it." Danny rubbed his hands over his face. "So, what did you said to her?"_

 _"I said okay." Steve shrugged. "Maybe I will try to talk to her."_

 _"No. Don't" Danny shook his head. "I don't her thinking everyone is against her. Right now, she coming over to you, which is good. Just keep an eye on her, will you?"_

 _"Of course I will, you know that. Where would you be then?"_

 _"With Charlie, he has first story telling audition. I have to be there with him."_

 _"Saturday night? No kidding."_

 _"Yeah, they couldn't find other appropriate time. Listen, I appreciate what you is doing for Grace."_

 _"No problem, buddy. Listen, you relax, okay? She will come around."_

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve leaned his head on the bathtub, looking at the ceiling. He wished things were easier, but it's not, he is the middle of losing his the one best friend and he can't help but feel awfully miserable about it.

 _"You okay, Gracie?"_

 _Grace snuggled closer to Steve. "Yeah, it has been some time since we spend some time together."_

 _Steve wrapped his hand over Grace and pulled her closer. "Gotta on agree of that. It has been ages."_

 _Halfway through the first movie, Gracie's phone rang. "It's my friend, Michelle." She said to Steve before she answered her phone._

 _"Hey, Michelle. What's up? Me…I'm with my uncle here."_

 _Steve paused the movie and watched over Grace as she continued to answer her friend._

 _"What? No way." He heard her saying and saw her going to her backpack on the floor, taking out her book, which seems like her daily planner book._

 _"Oh, shoot! I totally forgot. How about the others? Already there? Give me a sec, I will call my dad and get back to you."_

 _"Everything okay, Gracie?" Steve asked when Grace ended her call._

 _"No, I forget my science project discussion with my friends. Well, I was totally upset about Danny and Mom not allowing for the party, that I forget about this discussion."_

 _Grace pressed her phone on her ears again without waiting for a reply to Steve._

 _"Dad, listen. I promised my friends that I would attend the science discussion but I forgot about it since I was upset…in Michelle's house. Uncle Steve can send me… Like 2 hours maybe. Okay, I will call you when I get back. Bye."_

 _Grace ended the call and pulled the backpack. "Can you send me, Uncle Steve? I'm already like super late."_

 _"Woah, woah. Hang on a minute." Steve stood up. "Tell me what is going on?"_

 _"So, the plan was to have the science project discussion with my friends then later go the party. But since my plan to go the party was not allowed, I totally forget about this discussion. Danno said okay, so can you send me, Uncle Steve?"_

 _"Okay, so…" Steve hesitated, something doesn't feel right._

 _"Let's go. I'm already late." Grace stopped when she saw Steve standing in the place. "What's up, Uncle Steve?"_

 _"So, Danno is really okay with this plan?" Steve confirmed._

 _"Yeah." Grace nodded before she narrowed her eyes. "I just talked to Danno in front of you. You… don't trust me, Uncle Steve?" Fine! Check my phone. You can see if I really talked to Danno." Grace stretched her hand with her phone on her palm._

 _Honestly, Steve was slightly taken aback by Grace's choice of word and attitude._

 _No. Don't. I don't her thinking everyone is against her. Right now, she coming over to you, which is good. Danny's words vibrated back in Steve's mind._

 _Steve quickly chose his words wisely. "Of course, I trust you. What're you talking about? I just want to know if Danno was okay with the change of plan, you know he always whines about the change of plan."_

 _Grace simply nodded, pulled her hand back and walked towards the door._

 _Steve, as he bent down to take his keys, couldn't help to think about Grace's drastic change in behavior._

 _Steve pulled over in front of a house._

 _"That's Michelle," Grace said, pointing towards a girl same size as Grace walking out of the house towards them._

 _Grace got down of the truck. "So, I will call you later, Uncle Steve?"_

 _"Sure." Steve smiled at the girl standing beside Grace. "You girls have fun, try not blow up anything."_

 _"We won't, Sir," Michelle answered. "Besides, my mom is will be home soon from work to keep us grounded."_

 _"That's good to hear."_

 _"Bye, Uncle Steve." Grace waved and walked inside the house with her friend._

 _Steve pulled over and stopped again after five houses. He glanced back the house he dropped Grace through his rear mirror._

 _An uneasy feeling was kicking in._

 _Steve stayed there for like ten minutes and after what it felt like an eternity, a car pulled in the house's driveway. A lady got down of the car and walked in the house with her bags._

 _My mom is will be home soon from work. He remembered Michelle's words._

 _But his instinct was telling him something._

 _"No," Steve said to himself. "Grace wouldn't lie to me."_

 _Ignoring his instinct, relying on his trust on Grace, Steve drove away, hoping it was just a two-hour science project discussion, having no idea what was about to happen in the next 120 minutes._

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	4. It was my fault

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. This is my first H50 story and English is not my first language._**

 ** _Time frame_** ** _: Before the season 6 finale incident._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Chin parked his bike on Steve's driveway. He stared in confusion as the blue Silverado truck resting where it should be, which mean Steve was indeed home, but the lights in the house were out.

Pushing the questions running in his mind aside, Chin carefully walked his way to the front door.

Chin was about to knock the door when he realized the door has been left ajar and it swung open easily when he gave a slight push.

With his right hand on the gun around his belt, Chin stepped into the stillness filled house.

"Steve." He called out.

Getting no reply, Chin walked straight back to check the lanai door. Finding it to be closed and locked, Chin knew Steve was not out on the beach.

He walked back to the front of the house and saw Steve's truck keys, his phone, and badge on the table.

Chin quickly climbed the stairs and went to Steve's room. He quietly walked inside and saw Steve siting on the floor of his bathroom, soaked in water and lost in his own thoughts.

"Steve, hey," Chin called gently, not to startle the man.

Steve jerked on the floor to the sudden voice. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused on Chin.

By the time Steve was able to focus his disoriented eyes, Chin was on the edge of the door, squatting to match with Steve's height.

"What are you doing?" Chin asked, smiling a little. "Trying to win any soaking competition?"

Steve chuckled a little, still a little lost for words.

Chin stood up, vanished from Steve's line of vision and come back with a towel in his hand. "Here, get yourself dried up, I will wait for you in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee."

Leaving room for any argument, Chin made his instructions clear and walked back down.

Steve waited for a couple of minutes, before he stood up, changed his clothes, and walked down to his kitchen.

True to his words, Chin was sitting on the dining table with cups of coffee.

Steve sat the chair just beside Chin and pulled a cup of coffee to himself.

"Why don't you tell Danny what really happened?" Chin asked, looking at Steve.

Steve took a sip of the coffee. "This is really good."

"If you trying to stall, then it isn't going to work." Chin made himself clear.

Steve placed the cup down on the table and looked at Chin. "What you do want me to tell him?"

"The truth!" Chin hissed. "That Grace made the choice, she lied to you, sneaked out of her friend's house, and went to the party with the friend and meet with an accident when her friend was rushing to bring her back before you turn up to pick her."

Steve looked at Chin, shocked.

"Oh, please Steve, don't look surprised. It didn't take me time to put the pieces together. After all, I'm a five 0."

Steve smiled a little but that smile didn't last longer. "I can't." Steve shook his head.

"Why not? Tell me one good reason." Chin just couldn't understand.

"You want me to go to Danny and tell him Grace made a stupid mistake and end up fighting for her life? He's already devastated by the fact he might lose her, and you want me to add his misery?"

"But he's blaming you. I don't know how but he thinks you allowed Grace to go to the party and hence the accident."

"Danny is right. It was my fault." Steve whispered and looked away, afraid if his emotion would betray him.

"It's was not your fault!" Chin tried to knock some sense into Steve.

Steve got up angrily, walked few steps to the front and turned back to Chin. "It was my fault, Chin. My instincts were telling that there was something wrong but I ignored it. I didn't take it seriously, I should have checked, at least send a message to Danny after I send Grace. I should have done something but I didn't."

"Steve, Grace manipulated you, you wouldn't have known what was happening."

"That's the whole point, Chin, don't you get it? She lied, yes she did but what did I do? Nothing. I'm should have been more responsible. She's a teenager, she lied to go to the party, but I'm the adult here, I should have supervised her. I should somehow verify what she was telling, was the truth. I didn't and look where she is now."

Silence filled the house for a moment before Steve walked back to the chair and sat.

"If it was Grace's fault because she lied, then I'm at fault too, but I didn't anything about it." Steve looked at Chin.

"Steve, I know a lot has happened but you still should tell the truth to Danny."

"For what? To make his life more miserable by telling his daughter made the whole plan and lied? Is it going to do any good now?"

"You don't deserve how he is treating you right now." Chin whispered.

"I deserve it." Steve said without any hesitation. "I did a mistake and Grace is paying a price for it. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Grace will wake up." Chin consoled Steve.

"If she wakes up."

"She will wake up. Steve…" Chin tried to reason.

"Danny's angry and he is letting it out on me." Steve shrugged. "Even if I tell him the truth, I don't want to hide my mistake under the fact that Grace lied."

Chin sighed. "It's not going to be easy, Steve. I don't even want to know how else Danny is going to burst on you."

"It's okay, Chin. If all this while I can take the love he was giving me, then I must be able to take the hate he is throwing at me right now as well."

"You're punishing yourself." Chin tried again, he has too. Somehow, everything was just too overwhelming.

"I don't care." Steve shook his head. "Promise me, you won't tell Danny what really happened. Danny doesn't need any more disturbing news when he's already broken."

Chin closed his eyes for a moment before he opened back again. "Do you have any idea where all this is going lead us to?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know for now. As long as Danny is spared from any other misery, I'm willing to take in anything and ..." Steve stopped for a moment before he whispered quietly "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what had happened to Grace when she was on my watch."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	5. Truth does hurt

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. This is my first H50 story and English is not my first language._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Danny jerked awake when he felt a warm hand on his shoulders.

"Sorry, Detective. I don't wish to wake you up but you should hear this."

Danny rubbed his face with his hands before he focused on Dr. Chris, standing in front of him. "Don't worry about that and please call me Danny.

"Very well, Danny. I have some good news for you."

Danny's face lit up.

"The pressure is decreasing and if it continues at the same pace, we don't need to perform the surgery."

Danny breathed out rather loudly, releasing the entire burden that was built up in him. "Thank you, doc. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Take care. I will be around to check on her again later." With that, Dr. Chris left the room quietly.

Danny leaned forward the gripped his daughter's uninjured hand. "Keep fighting, Monkey because you have too. Come back to us, okay?"

-H50-H50-H50-

Kono parked her car in the hospital parking lot. She turned off the ignition, sat, biting her nails, eagerly waiting for her cousin. She wanted to know what happened last night when Chin went to meet Steve at his house.

Kono spotted Chin riding into the parking lot as well. She quickly got out, locked her car and walked towards him.

"Hey, how did it go last night?" She went straight to the point.

"Hey, Cuz. Good morning to you too."

Kono sighed. "Sorry, good morning. So, you talked to Steve last night?"

It was Chin's turn to sigh. "It was not a productive talk."

"What happened?" Kono asked, looking at Chin.

Chin told her everything, from how he found Steve on the bathroom floor to what Steve have requested him to do. After what happened last night with Steve, Chin himself need someone to talk, and his only option was Kono.

"So, Grace lied?" Kono couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Chin nodded, it was a shock for himself.

"Then, if she lied, then, it is not Steve's fault." Kono reasoned.

"You see, that's the thing. Steve thinks it was his fault because he didn't inform Danny about the change of plan."

"Okay, perhaps it was a mistake that any one of us could have made." Kono tried to make sense again.

"But unfortunately it was Steve and he couldn't forgive him."

"So, what happens now?" Kono asked, holding both her arms out in the air, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Chin admitted.

"And whatever is happening it is about to get worse now." Kono wrapped her arms around her chest.

"What do you mean?" Chin questioned as he frowned.

Kono signaled his eyes towards the entrance and Chin's eyes followed hers.

"Oh, shot! It's Rachael."

-H50-H50-H50-

By the time Chin and Kono jogged their way to the entrance, walk past the people through the crowded hallway, Danny and Rachael have already started arguing.

"Welcome to my nightmare," Chin whispered.

"It can't get any better this," Kono whispered back before both quietly walked nearer but stopped in distance to give Danny and Rachael the space they needed.

Clearly, Danny was so immersed that he failed to realize the cousins standing nearby.

As the argument was going on, Chin kept his eyes on Kono as she was clearly agitated when Rachael dragged Steve's name in.

Honestly, Chin was agitated himself. He wanted badly to jump in and …

"Okay, that's it! Time out, people." Kono hissed, bringing the argument and Chin's flowing thought pattern to an end.

Chin's heart skipped a beat. He looked doubtfully at Kono.

"I'm sorry; Cuz but I didn't promise anybody."

"Kono," Chin called out, with a warning tone.

Kono ignored her cousin and walked closer to Danny and Rachael's whose eyes were on Kono.

"Steve didn't know."

"What do you mean?" Danny frowned.

"He didn't know that she was going to party, all he knows that she was going to Michelle's house for a science project discussion," Kono tried to explain.

Half of Chin was glad that what really happened was finally coming out but half of him was terrified as he has no idea what was about to happen next.

"So, you're trying to tell me that my daughter lied?" Rachael questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling."

"Why didn't he inform me?" Danny asked next. "He could have picked up the phone and at least send me a message. We could've avoided all these."

Kono was lost of words for that question. Just when she was structuring the sentences,

"Grace told him that she got your permission to go for the discussion."

Kono was taken aback by the sudden voice coming from her back. She turned back and it was indeed Chin was talking.

"How do you know he was telling the truth?" Rachael shrugged with a stern face.

Kono had enough. She knew Steve made a mistake by not informing the change of plan himself, but she won't stand watching people questioning his very characteristics she has highly respected over a common mistake that anyone one of them could have made.

"Okay. First of all, you need to stop." She said straight to Rachael without any regret. "You have no right to talk about Steve like that."

Rachael's eyes widen. She clearly didn't expect such remark from Kono.

"Kono, please. You don't right to talk like that to the mother of my child." Danny stepped in.

"Really, Danny? Did you even hear what she had just said?"

"Please don't defend him." Danny murmured as he shook his head.

"I'm not defending him. I'm trying to make you see the situation as it is."

"You call my daughter fighting for her life a situation, Kono?" Danny raised his voice, pointing his hand towards Grace's door.

"Listen, Danny…" Chin tried to talk in.

"Leave it, Chin." Kono held up her hand to stop her cousin. "No matter what you say it will not make any differences now."

Kono took a step closer to Danny. "You're right, it is a tough moment for you but maybe when you're able to calm down, you will remember who really Steve was, how he would willing to give his life for Grace and your daughter is just like any other teenager who sneak up behind their parent to attend a stupid party and regret their life for that."

Kono stepped back again. "I'm harsh, I'm sorry but truth does hurt." With those words, Kono walked past Danny to the elevator on the other side.

Chin walked forward, squeezed Danny's shoulder. "I will leave you alone for some time but I will back later."

With that, Chin too walked forward to join with Kono.

It was a hard-hitting moment to digest in for everyone…everyone including Steve who was hiding behind the other hallway and listened to the whole conversation.

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	6. No one needs me here

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. This is my first H50 story and English is not my first language._**

 ** _Time frame_** ** _: Before the season 6 finale incident._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Steve had never been so drenched with emotions before, his limbs were drained of all energy. He was walking aimlessly.

One mistake, one stupid mistake.

And he was on the verge of losing his best friend, his human diary, and his other half.

Steve sat on the bench outside the hospital entrance. Tears were threatening him, but he forced himself to at least look well balanced.

But his mind was merciless, it kept on killing him with questions…questions which he has no answer.

How could he look into Danny's eyes if something happened to Grace?

How could he forgive himself?

 _Steve: You know when I say book 'em Danno it's a, it's a term of endearment._

 _Danny: Okay, do it everyday. I like it._

Steve smiled to himself when the memories he shared Danny surrounded him like poisonous gas, at least, creating a sense of comfort.

 _Danny: First you have to seek to understand before you can be enlightened._

 _Steve: I will literally pay you cash to stop talking._

There was perhaps a lot of relationships Steve had to give up in his life, and not even for once he thought that Danny's name will be added to the list.

 _Danny: Can I ask you a question? Why are you always driving my car?_

 _Steve: I like to drive._

 _Danny: No. Rainman liked to drive. You have control issues._

Yes, he was a control freak and why he didn't' take control the situation? Why didn't he check with Danny himself? Why? Only and if only he had controlled the situation with Grace better.

 _Danny: You're like a half-baked cookie, hard on the outside but soft and gooey inside. That's why I love you, babe._

Steve squeaked his eyes shut, afraid his emotions might betray him in the broad daylight among all those people walking in and out the hospital.

No, he doesn't want to lose his friend, but the reality perhaps, was too harsh for him to handle.

 _Danny: After what you did, I don't want you anywhere near me or my daughter. I mean it._

 _Nowhere near you, Danny?_ Steve thought to himself.

The reality finally sink in.

 _I just a lost friend._

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny sat quietly on the chair in the hallway, giving Racheal some time alone with her daughter.

 _Grace lied._

 _Then, why didn't Steve inform me?_

 _It was a mistake._

Danny couldn't accept that Steve made the mistake. He was a perfectionist, a total control freak. How couldn't he read that Grace was lying?

How could Grace have overpowered Steve? How she could have made Steve to believe her?

Danny closed his eyes as his shook his head. Nothing made sense.

All the words he had thrown out to his friend without any mercy come back to harass him.

 _Danny: Sorry? You are sorry, McGarrett?" Danny shouted, not bothering all the eyes on him. "I trusted you! Of all people, I trusted you with my daughter' life, and look at what have you done._

Did he really believed that his friend, the one friend he trust the most to be reckless with Grace's life?

What if it was a complete spontaneous misunderstanding? What if Steve couldn't have done anything to prevent the accident?

 _Steve: Danno..._

 _Danny: Don't you even dare to call me with that name. You don't have the right to call me that, not anymore._

Harsh words thrown out at random when emotions clouded his judgment.

 _Danny: So, is that messing up your own life isn't enough, that now you have started messing up mine?_

The words he had spoken to his half-brother. How could he apologize now?

"Oh, God. What have I done?"

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve entered the glass door of his office but stopped and furrowed his brows when he saw Commanding Officer Wade Gutches standing, waiting.

"Sir." Steve acknowledged as he walked closer.

"Commander. I wish we could meet under better circumstances." Gutches stretched his hand in which Steve took and shook it.

"Anything I can do, Sir?"

"Based on the solid intel we have gathered, we send in a SEAL team to wipe out a drug cartel. We send the team the day before and lost contact sometime after. Chopper dropped the team off at the location, but they didn't turn up for pickup and there has been no chatter as well."

"Location?" Steve questioned.

"Mexico."

"Where do you need me?" Steve asked directly, knowing Gutches wouldn't have turned up without any reason.

"I need a reliable person to lead the SEAL team that will be sent to locate and retrieve the lost SEALs."

Steve glanced Gutches one look and he understood.

"I know I'm probably asking a lot from you. You have a family, a job here but I have missing SEAL team to locate and I couldn't …" Gutches tried to explain.

"Sir, please." Steve cut in. "I understand the importance of the situation. I will do it." Steve nodded.

Grutches frowned. "You do realize I'm pulling out you of reserves, compromise your daily activity here and it's not a one-day mission?"

"Clearly, Sir. The situation here is under control. No one needs me here …." His own words made his heart sting, but he has no time for emotions.

Gutches furrowed his brows with Steve's choice of words but decided to drop it. "Thank you, Commander. I appreciate what you're doing. We will debrief you further in the base."

Breathing out heavily, Steve asked. "What time is my flight, Sir?"

-H50-H50-H50-

Racheal has left the hospital for a quick shower and to grab a bite. Danny walked back into the room and threw a look out of the window. The huge parking lot and the argument he had with Steve come in his mind.

Danny rubbed his hands over his face in his effort to wipe the memory from his mind. Danny finally turned around and stopped death when he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him from the bed.

"God, Grace, you're awake."

As a flash of lightning, Danny was beside the bed, pressing the call button and holding his beloved daughter's hand.

"It's okay, monkey. You're okay." Danny kept on saying until Dr. Chris arrived.

Minutes later, Danny forced himself to stand behind and allow Dr. Chris to check on Grace. He waited patiently.

"How is she?" Danny whispered, mentally praying for further good news the moment Dr. Chris turned to him.

"She's doing fine but she needs plenty of rest. Although she has a long way ahead of her but I'm optimistic, she will pull through." Dr. Chris encouraged as he smiled a little.

Danny returned the smile. "Thank you, doc."

"Don't keep her up for long. She needs her rest." With that, Dr. Chris turned and left the room.

Danny was again beside Grace and he looked dearly into daughter's eyes. "You scared the hell of me, Grace."

With her eyes opened only in mere slits, Grace spoke with a weak voice. "I'm sorry, Danno."

"I know, it's okay." Danny wiped the tears, streaming down Grace's cheeks. "It's okay, baby."

Her eyes were struggling to stay awake, sleep was pulling in her again, and Grace looked around, looking for someone. "Uncle Steve…he didn't…" Grace whispered, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to pull her in without completing what she wanted to say.

"Steve…"

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	7. Please bring him back to us

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. This is my first H50 story and English is not my first language._**

 ** _Time frame_** ** _: Before the season 6 finale incident._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 **One week later:**

Grace looked outside her hospital window as she lay lazily on the semi-positioned hospital bed. It has been a habit recently, for her to lie down, to ignore the reality and to be bounced around by her thoughts.

Her thoughts were everywhere, but mainly on the fact that her Uncle Steve was away on a mission.

She never had a chance to apologize for what she has done, for how she has chosen to treat him, but the question was, will she ever have a chance?

Grace squeezed her eyes shut when her mind, tortured her by flashing all the news she had read previously, how some soldiers come back only in the coffin.

The fact that there was no news at all for the past one week about her Uncle was not helping either.

Grace was on the verge of breaking down after she knew what happened with her Danno and Uncle Steve … all because of her.

All because she gave importance for one stupid party.

Her mind took a diversion and replayed all those wonderful memories she has shared her Uncle Steve. Her lips curved into a smile without any effort. He has been nothing but her supporting pillar. Through the years, he had played with her, laughed with her, encouraged her, cheered for her and always been there for her no matter what. He was someone who she could always count on.

Grace felt disgusted, mentally abused herself for choosing a party over her Uncle Steve, for being the one to glitch the beautiful relationship her father shared with her Uncle Steve.

 _"I just don't understand, Grace. Your mom and I, we never deprived you of anything, we give space for you to grow but if we are saying no for something, there would be a reason for that."_

 _"I also understand, being a teenager, you want to experience things but believe me, Grace I have been there, and all I want is to spare you from things that can distract you from your life's purpose."_

Grace bit her own lips, thinking about all the words Danno have said to her after she had the energy to carry a conversation.

 _"You have grown up so much, so I'm going to be on the point with you. I'm hurt by what you did, but I can take it because you're my daughter, all these hurting and loving back is fine between us, but how about Uncle Steve, Grace? Do you think he deserved what you did? Do you think he deserves to carry the guilt of you getting hurt under his watch?"_

Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes when she remembered the confrontational talk she had with her Danno.

She knew her father was not purposely hurting her with his words, she knew he wanted her to understand the consequences of her mistake, he wanted her to learn from the mistake and she …

"Hey, monkey."

Grace jerked with the sudden voice, and when she saw her father entering the room from the corner of her eyes, she quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

But Danny doesn't need a detective's eyes to know what Grace was trying to hide, after all, he was her father.

"Grace, we talked about this, you have to let it go," Danny whispered and he sat on her bed.

"It's not easy, Danno. You know that. Can you let go of what you have said to Uncle Steve?" Grace questioned back.

Danny remained silent. He doesn't have an answer for that and will not have until he meets Steve again.

"Look, Grace. What you did was a mistake, it is a lesson, not a life sentence."

Grace sniffed. "I just want to see him again."

"You will."

"You really think so, Danno? It's been one week with no news at all."

"Maybe it is a deep mission." Danny reasoned.

"What if he doesn't come back at all? How am I supposed to live with that?" Grace cried.

Grace's question caught Danny off guard. He, himself has been woken up by nightmares for the past one week ever since he has been told that his partner has left for a mission.

Deep down, he was afraid, what if something happened, something really bad? What if he doesn't get to see his partner again?

Danny mentally shook off the thought away. "Come here," He pulled Grace into a hug. "He loves you so much, he will not let one lie of yours to keep him away from you. He will be back. Trust me."

"I really want him back, Danno. I promise I will never lie again in my life." She sobbed over Danny's shoulders.

"It's okay, baby." He kissed the side of her head. "Everything will be okay." Deep down, Danny doesn't know if he were trying to comfort Grace or himself.

"I…I'm going to see your doctor, get your discharge papers and we can get out of here, okay?"

Grace simply nodded.

"Okay." Danny nodded in return and walked out of the room.

Breathing out loudly, feeling the legs failing him again, Danny quickly sat on the chair in the hallway.

Danny rubbed his face with his hands. His memories jogged him back to the event happened the previous week.

 _"Governor." Danny uttered, surprised to find the Governor himself standing in front of Grace's hospital door._

 _"Detective." Denning acknowledged. "How is your daughter?"_

 _"She is in recovery. She woke up last night."_

 _"That's good to hear. Detective, could we talk in private for a moment, if you don't mind?"_

 _Danny furrowed his brow in question but comply with asking them. "Sure, Sir."_

 _"If you please follow me to the waiting room, Officer Kelly, and Kalakaua is waiting for us there."_

 _More questions pilled in but still Danny followed._

 _Governor Denning walked his way to the waiting room and turned to face to three people of his task force._

 _"I'm sure you're not going to be happy with what I'm about to tell but you need to know, I have no power over this matter."_

 _"What is it all about, Sir?" Danny asked calmly, although he was anything but calm. He had a bad feeling and he doesn't like the fact Steve was not there._

 _"Commander McGarrett is back on active duty. He left for a mission last night and before you ask, location, unknown, when he will back, unknown. You know it's classified."_

 _Words failed Danny, even emotions betrayed him. Danny took a moment, avoided eye contact with others before he sat on the chair in the waiting room._

 _"He has personally requested me to grant Detective Williams some time off so that he could be with his daughter, which I have accepted and until then, Officer Kelly, you will be the acting head of Five-0 Task Force."_

 _"Me?" Chin questioned, unable to believe what he was hearing._

 _"Yes." The Governor nodded._

 _"Did he…" Kono stepped forward. "Did he said anything else?"_

 _"I actually asked him if I should pass any message to you all and he said despite what was happening, you will understand his decision."_

Understand his decision…of course, Danny understood. After all he has said to his partner, why would he still want to be there for him anymore?

But Danny couldn't just believe or accept it. He has personally gone to the base, threatened them only to be dragged away by Joe.

 _"You know it's classified, Danny."_

 _"Unclassified it for me," Danny demanded._

 _"Son, go home."_

 _"I'm not going to until you tell me what is going on, where is he? Or is he even alive?" Danny begged, his voice even broke in the end._

 _Joe breathed out loudly. "He's alive."_

 _"He's alive?" What? That's what I get?" Danny raised his voice._

 _"Son, I really suggest you go back before they charge you."_

He was alive. That was the only thing Danny has been holding on to for past few days.

"Please, God. I'm begging you. Please keep him safe. Please bring him back to us."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	8. I love you, Uncle Steve

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. Thank you all, for the encouraging and educational reviews._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

It should be painful, but amazingly there was nothing. Perhaps, it was really a good stuff. He tried to open his eyes, after a few struggle, slowly it did, but it was barely open.

His eyes balls danced around through the opening, nothing much, but there was a blurred figure. Somehow, the warmth was comforting, at least that's what he wanted to believe to.

A sharp sting on his side. He had no choice but to slip into the darkness.

-H50-H50-H50-

Joe was walking towards his car when he saw the same figure in the corner waiting for him. He sighed, it's going to tough again, God knows until when.

"My answer is still the same."

Danny, who was leaning against his car, pushed himself forward. He crossed his hands over his chest as he nodded. "I know but this time I'm not the one who wanted to see you."

Joe frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Danny gestured with his eyes to the back of Joe, in which he followed, turned behind, just to find Danny's daughter.

"Grace, how are you doing?" Joe asking, knowing what had happened previously.

"I'm okay." She limped a few steps to the front.

Joe cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation and he made Danny aware of that by sending him his death glare.

"Please, don't give me that look, she would have come with or without me."

"Like father like daughter," Joe mumbled.

"Forgive me, Sir," Grace said, getting Joe's attention. "We know you couldn't tell us where Uncle Steve is, perhaps you could pass him a message."

Joe neither said yes nor no. He will let the content of the message to decide for him.

Grace took a piece of an envelope from her bag and passed it to Joe in which he took.

"Tell him, I'm sorry and that I love him." Grace cleared her throat, she didn't want to break down. "And we will wait for him to come back home. Thank you for your time, Sir."

"Come on, Grace. Let's go." Danny opened the door for the daughter.

Joe breathed out heavily. He has to make a decision, a decision with consequences. The limited time at the moment, however, couldn't tell him whether or not will he be able to live the consequences of the decision he was about to make.

"Danny, wait," Joe called, suddenly. He has made a decision.

Danny stopped, so does Grace.

"He's here."

"Here? In Hawaii?" Danny's brow went up as high as it could.

"Yes, here but he might not be as okay as he should be and that's why I …"

"What happened, Joe?"

-H50-H50-H50-

A tender touch, it was beyond comforting. But, suddenly it vanished. He would do anything to have it back, expect nothing for now. As if someone heard his intention, he felt a warm touch on his forehead. He could feel a hand caressing it gently.

Steve was determined. With all the energy left, he tried to open his eyes and it did, just slightly.

It was a surprise to find Grace sitting next to his bed.

 _How could it be? Was he hallucinating?_

Her hand was on his hand, and she was holding his hands as gently as she could. Her eyes were red, dark shadows under her eyes were spoiling her beautiful face.

 _Grace._

There was no reaction from her. She continued to hold his hand, she held it up and brought the back of his hand to her cheek.

She was crying. He could feel the moist on her cheek. Maybe she hadn't heard him, but he did call, right?

He was going to try again, try to get her attention but unfortunately sleep snatched him away again from the present moment.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve blinked a few times, his vision was greeted with the white ceiling. He instantly knew where he was. _Hospital._

"Monkey." Danny's voice made Steve turn his head to the side slightly.

And there they were, both Danny and Grace, standing with their back facing Steve.

Steve had more questions in his mind than the energy in his body.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?" Danny had his hands on his hips.

"Why is that?" Grace questioned, she was trying to stick a few balloons to the wall.

"Balloons? Really?"

"Everyone likes balloons." He could see Grace shrugging.

"Not for the Navy Seal I know."

Steve's lips curved into a smile. He missed this, he almost thought he will never have a chance to experience all this in his life again.

Grace was looking okay from what he could see, she must have recovered, which means he must have gone for some time.

"Danno, you were supposed to help."

"No, no. I'm not getting myself sued by the management."

"Don't be ridi…" Grace turned and stopped death. All the other things she was holding to, dropped t the floor when her eyes fell onto Steve's eyes staring back at her.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace squeaked in high pitch.

Danny who was not really paying attention, jolted in shock by Grace's sudden outburst and Steve could only smile.

Even before Steve could register anything, Grace was right beside him, holding his hand. "Danno, get the doctor."

Steve could see Danny's running out of the room, and he tried to gather all the energy he possibly could, to say something, to comfort her, but his throat felt as if he had swallowed sand.

"Take it easy, Uncle Steve. Danno is getting the doctor."

As she held Steve's hand, Grace turned to the side table, moisten the handkerchief and applied them gently on Steve's dried lips.

Steve closed his eyes for a second, as at least it could give him some form of comfort for the moment.

Opening his eyes back, gathering all the strength left, Steve raised the other hand, wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Grace quickly held Steve's hand, afraid if he had any energy left to bring his hand back down beside him. She gently placed his hand back on the bed.

His eyelids were growing heavier by seconds, probably wouldn't wait for the doctor or Danny.

Everything felt pieces thrown out without an order. He couldn't put them together.

Steve felt a pair of a lips on his forehead. "I love you, Uncle Steve."

Hearing the most comforting words of all, Steve drifted off, feeling peaceful for the first time after all that had happened.

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	9. I got lucky

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. Thank you all, for the encouraging reviews._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Steve was awake, probably alert for the first time. He was attentive enough to study his surroundings. There were a lack of movements and complete absence of sound, expect for annoying beeping sound coming out of the machine beside him. He was alone.

And he was thankful for that. Some time alone with himself was what he need. He needed some time to put things together.

 _"Danno, you were supposed to help."_

 _"No, no. I'm not getting myself sued by the management."_

It all seemed like a magical dream, to see Danny with Grace just right there, in the same room with him. Somehow, the irrational part of him was denying the fact, but Steve really to believe that it was real. His fuzzy state of mind couldn't provide him with any valid details whether it was drugged induced imagination or in fact, was the real reality.

"Steve, you're awake."

His thoughts were stopped by the voice at the door. Steve turned his head slightly towards the door and saw Commanding Officer Wade Gutches and Joe White standing, smiling at him.

Joe was the first one to walk in and was beside Steve's bed in record breaking time. "Son, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." His answer was, in fact, genuine. He felt fine.

"Commander, you scared the shit out of me," Gutches said, standing beside Joe.

Steve frowned, he couldn't remember much. "What happened, Sir?"

"How far can you remember?" Gutches asked, the doctor, in fact, has warned about possible amnesia due to the trauma.

"Mexico. We laid low at first, secure the perimeter, took them by surprise, saved all our SEALS but something happened in the end, right?" Steve looked for confirmation. He knew something had happened, just couldn't identify what it was.

Gutches nodded, agreeing with Steve. "You and Mike were the last one to leave the perimeter, you were surprised by the explosion."

Steve felt like jolted by high voltage electric when Mike's name was mentioned.

"Mike! What happened to him?" Steve almost pushed himself up from bed but groaned when the sudden movement caused intolerable pain to his side.

Joe quickly had his hands on Steve's shoulders, gently easing him back to the bed.

Gutches remained silent and his silent gave Steve all the answer he needed.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment. He had one mission in hand, lead a SEAL team to retrieve the lost SEALs but he couldn't save them all. Mike was nice, dedicated SEAL, they grew closer just in a couple of days.

"Son, you couldn't have done anything." Joe tried to console.

"It might be true, but it doesn't help to ease the pain," Steve spoke honestly. "How about the others?"

"All are recovering. Thank you for your service, Commander. I will leave both of you alone." Gutches squeezed Steve's shoulder gently, nodded to Joe and walked out of the room.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm at Tripler?" Steve said to Joe.

"Because you are at Tripler," Joe answered Steve's question as he sat on the chair nearby.

"What's the word?" Steve questioned about his injuries.

"Severe concussion which means you gonna have some nasty headaches for a couple of days, three cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, minor cuts and bruises all over your body," Joe informed.

"What about my side? It doesn't feel right."

"Because the doctor took out a piece of shrapnel from your side. That piece almost killed you."

"I don't feel much pain, so I guess they're giving me some really good stuff."

"You know, you could have given me heads up about your partner." Joe smiled, happy to see Steve awake.

"Danny?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't a dream?" That question came out even before he could stop himself.

"I'm not sure what are you talking about, but if you think seeing Danny in this room was a dream, then, correction, it was definitely not a dream."

"What did he do?" Steve asked, he needed to know.

"He turned out to be my living nightmare, threatens to rack the base if he didn't get any information about you, and …"

"He did what?" Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who would be stupid enough to threaten the … Steve stopped his own mental chat. Yes, Danny would do it.

"Listen to the best part, when he knew I wasn't going bent to his way, he finally pulled a smart card against me to find information about you."

"What smart card?"

"His daughter."

"And you fall for the trick? You told him?"

"Of course, I didn't tell him about the mission. You think I'm crazy or what? You were already transported back to Hawaii by the time Grace come to see me. So, I told them that you're hurt and here in Tripler." Joe informed.

"What happened then?"

Joe sighed. "Obviously, he was not happy. He stayed with you almost all the time. When he couldn't, Grace stayed with you."

Steve tried to digest all those information given by Joe. He felt stupid, idiot to be exact, to even thought that Danny wouldn't care.

"You know, on the contrary, minus his big mouth and hand moves and add in his smart tactics moves and dedication for a partner, he would have been a great SEAL." Joe continued.

"Joe, please. Don't make me laugh." Steve perhaps chuckled for the first time. The idea of Danny being a freaky ninja SEAL was just too hilarious.

"Good to have you back, son." Joe squeezed Steve's shoulders, he was beyond relieved.

"Feel goods to be back too, Sir"

"You know, you have a good partner there. Even hell wouldn't have stopped him from bringing you back home."

Steve inhaled, knowing what Joe had said was indeed true. "I know. I got lucky."

"Lucky, that you're are." Joe stood up. "I better get going, Grace is waiting for you outside."

"Grace?" Steve questioned, his brows raised up its height, indicating his disbelief.

"She was here before but you was unconscious. She …" Joe turned back to look at the door once before he looked back at Steve. "I…I'm just going to let her in, you guys have a talk. You need anything before I get out of here?"

"Can you help me to sit up a bit?"

"Wait a second." Joe walked closer, set the bed in semi-sitting position and propped a pillow behind Steve for support. "There, comfortable?"

"Very much, thank you."

"Son, listen." Joe had his hand on Steve's shoulder while he looked into Steve's eyes. "Don't strain yourself, okay?"

Steve nodded. "Thank you."

Joe nodded back in acknowledgment before he walked out.

Steve waited for Grace to walk in. He was tired, exhausted to be exact but he needed to see her first.

"Uncle Steve."

That voice put Steve's mental rant to an end.

"Gracie…"

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	10. That's why you love, babe

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. Thank you all, for the encouraging reviews._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

With her school bag over her shoulder, Grace paced in the hallway as she bit her fingernails.

She was nervous, she could even hear her own heartbeat and it felt like it will pop out any second if she doesn't do anything about it.

Grace stopped when she heard the sound of the door being cracked open.

"He's waiting for you." Joe offered a little smile before he walked away.

Grace couldn't speak, she was choked up with words and emotions. She was waiting for this moment all along, but suddenly…

Grace stood, unmoving for a few seconds, previous incidents that had happened, flashed through her mind again.

She almost thought she wouldn't see him again. She has one opportunity to set things right, and she will do it at any cost.

Inhaling, gathering all the strength she needed, she barged into the door before any other thoughts discouraged her.

The moment she walked in, the one moment when her eyes meet his, Grace stopped death. The school bag she was holding on to, dropped on the floor without any effort.

"Uncle Steve." It was barely a whisper.

Tears leaked through the corner of her eyes when she saw him smiling at her.

"Gracie."

But Grace was stuck, she couldn't move. She felt like an iron attached to a magnet.

"Gracie." Steve frowned as he called again. He could see her tears.

Having his left hand wrapped securely around his stomach, holding the injured side, Steve stretched his right hand towards here. "Come here, sweetheart."

And that's it.

Grace ran towards the bed. She forgot that her Uncle Steve was, in fact, injured as she embraced Steve into a bone crushing hug.

"Gra…ce…" Steve stuttered, the pain was radiating from the sudden impact on his body.

Grace quickly jumped back, held her hand over her mouth when she realized what she has done. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Steve."

"It's okay." Steve quickly reassured her, however, closed his eyes, as he took a few deep breathed to calm the pain down.

"Are you okay? You want me to get the doctor?"

"No. No. I'm fine." Steve opened his eyes and smiled at Grace. He patted the bed, silently asking her to sit down on the bed closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked hesitantly, afraid she might have hurt him again, just this time, physically.

"I'm good." Steve smiled, and the smiled seemed genuine to Grace. "Although I could use a gentle hug." Steve opened his arms for her and she fell into his waiting arms.

Holding to Steve, Grace sobbed over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Steve. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry you had a fight with Danno because of me."

"Hey, shhh." Steve consoled her. "It's okay. It's not a big deal." Steve rubbed her back.

"No, it is a big deal." Grace gently pushed herself up, from his arms. "I lied, I almost died because of that, I almost broke the sweet relationship you had with Danno. All this happened because of me. Will you forgive me, Uncle Steve?"

"Grace," Steve called her as he wiped her tears. "You really thought I will push you away just because of one lie? I could have stopped you, checked with Danno, but I didn't do it, so, it was my mistake too."

"No, Uncle Steve. I…"

"Will you stop a minute?" Steve cut in between, bringing Grace's self-blaming talk to an end.

She looked tentatively at Steve.

"You're sorry, I'm sorry and that's it. We will never talk about anymore, do you understand me?"

Grace nodded.

"Good. Did you come here straight from school?" Steve asked a different question, wanted to divert her attention.

"Yes," Grace answered as she smiled.

"You don't have to stay here all the time, Grace. Why don't you go home, take some rest?" Steve suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Uncle Steve?" Grace narrowed her eyes, looking at Steve.

"I rather not too."

"Good, you can make yourself useful, help me with my homework." Grace walked to the front to grab her bag that she had dropped previously.

"Homework? Your school got offer any surviving skills subjects? I can make sure you get an A.

"Don't be ridiculous, Uncle Steve. I do have an essay on politics to be completed." Grace pulled a chair and sat beside Steve's bed.

"Yikes, politics? Well, bring it on, then."

-H50-H50-H50-

Later in the evening, Danny walked pass people in the hallway to Steve's room.

 _Uncle Steve's awake. We talked. You should get here, Danno._

That was the text he got from Grace a few hours earlier. He got hold up by a case, if not, he would have come sooner.

Danny stopped in front of Steve's room.

 _Uncle Steve's asleep. I'm going back home._

That was second text message Grace send exactly an hour before.

That's mean he would be alone with Steve the moment he walk in.

Could Steve still be asleep?

Danny hesitated for a moment.

"Are you okay, young man?" An elderly nurse who was walking pass him asked in concern.

Danny smiled. "I'm good." He nodded and walked in before he showed any more awkwardness in the hallway.

Steve was asleep and Danny was relieved. He just couldn't decide what to say to his best friend.

Danny walked closer. Danny pulled the blanket over Steve when he felt the temperature in the room was indeed cold as it was raining outside.

Steve stirred and opened his eyes to Danny.

"Hey," Danny mumbled.

"Hey…" Steve said back.

"It's getting cold in here, thought you could use the blanket." Danny took a step back as he shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks, man."

"Steve, listen…" He better get to the point.

"If you're going to apologize, then you don't have too," Steve said, looking into Danny's eyes.

"Why not? I hurt you, I…"

"Danno, you were hurt emotionally…" Steve reasoned.

"But that doesn't give me a right to hurt you," Danny argued back.

"It was my mistake too, I should have checked with you too." Steve debated.

"Steve, you trusted her, that's why you didn't check with me. You did nothing wrong." Danny hissed back. "But I'm the one who didn't trust you. I doubted you for one second, and hence all the words, my attitude…"

"Do you love me?" Steve asked suddenly.

"What?" Danny was taken aback by the specific question at that moment.

"Do you love me?" Steve repeated the question calmly.

Danny sobered from the surprise. "Of course, I love you."

"I love you too, so let's just drop this."

Danny stuck his hands in his pants pocket, turned to the side before he turned back to look at Steve. "You're unbelievable, do you know that?"

Steve simply smiled, probably it was a goofy smile and winked at Danny. "That why you love me, babe."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	11. Everyday is new beginning

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. This is the last chapter. I keep it short and simple. Thank you all, for the encouraging reviews._**

 ** _Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 **A few days later.**

Danny locked the car, smiled at the lady passing by him in the parking lot, however, his smile died when he saw Commanding Officer Wade Gutches and Governor Sam Denning walking out the hospital. Both stood right at the entrances, exchanged few words before two different cars stopped and picked them for different destinations.

Danny swallowed. He didn't like the thoughts dominating his mind at the moment. Not that he was terrified to see them, but he was worried when he saw them on the same day Steve was getting discharged.

Pushing his wild thoughts aside, Danny, holding the bag containing fresh clothes for Steve, started to walk in.

Danny stopped at the edge of the door. He took in few minutes to study his best friend, few minutes to be thankful for God for keeping him alive. Steve was on his bed, flipping through a magazine.

He had a lot of things to be thankful lately. Grace had grown to be more matured after what happened. She has started to open up more, more willing to discuss things in her life, and more importantly, she has given more emphasize to appreciate all that she has in life.

And Steve,

 _"How you so easy about this? Because I couldn't. I couldn't just erase all the words I have said to you, the way I treated you."_

Danny remembered asking the question even after Steve asked him to drop the issue.

 _"It would be a lie if I say I wasn't hurt at all, but Danny the different is I know why you were acting that way. You were hurt, Grace's life was at stake, and you needed someone to pour out your emotions."_

 _"But,"_

 _"I had time to think when I was in the mission. Honestly, I went to the mission thinking you wouldn't want me again in your life. A change of place, change to people, set few things straight in me. After all that we have been through together, the friendship we shared, I will damned if I let just a few words of yours to ruin the relationship we shared."_

 _"I'm really sorry, Steve."_

 _"I'm sorry too, Danno. Partners?" Steve showed his unharmed hand._

 _Danny walked closer, clasped his hands with Steve. "Partners."_

 _Steve held Danny's hand. "Thanks, man. Besides, I will go nuts if I have to find another partner to stand my craziness."_

Danny smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

Danny looked at Steve. "Nothing. Is it a crime to smile?" Danny walked in.

"Did you get my clothes?"

"Of course. Relax buddy. Is not like you have a date to catch." Danny joked looking at Steve's eagerness to leave the hospital.

"I don't have a date, but I do have a debriefing at the base."

Danny stopped what he was doing, and his smile died again. "What are you talking about?"

Steve looked at Danny as he took the clothes. "My next assignment."

"Are you joking?" Danny asked sincerely.

"No."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Why am I yelling? He's asking why am I yelling." Danny looked around as if someone was listening to me. "I'm yelling because you can't even stand on your two feet for five minutes straight and you're already talking about your next mission. And where does next mission comes from ah, Steve? Where is your responsibility as head of Five-0?"

"You're the head of Five-0. After your leave, Chin hand it over to you." Steve looked serious.

"I'm the acting head of Five-0. You know, acting?" Danny waved his hand around. "You're the real head of Five-0."

Danny stopped for a moment, he turned to the side, rubbed his face and turned back to Steve. "Please…"

"I was joking," Steve admitted, grinning.

"You…What?"

"The Governor made sure I'm back to Navy-Reserve for good, so I can fulfill my responsibility to people of Hawaii. He also made sure, his opinion to be taken before anyone can pull me out from reserves again."

Danny sighed, relieved. "You, crazy son of a bitch. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Steve smirked.

"Oh no. Don't you smirk at me."

"Sorry Gentlemen, I have Commander McGarrett's release papers here with me." A nurse walked in.

"No, please." Danny stopped her. "Not needed, because I'm about to break his face now. You can keep him."

"I'm sure that was a joke, Detective." The nurse walked closer and handed the paper to Steve.

"It's okay, Stephanie. Danno is just in bad mood, and I love him not matter what he does."

"Oh, shut up, Steven."

-H50-H50-H50-

Grace took the mineral water and walked out the lanai. She walked closer and sat down beside Steve.

"Here." She handed over the bottle.

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

"I'm good." She snuggled closer and laid her head on Steve's shoulder. "I love you, Uncle Steve."

Steve wrapped his hand around Grace's waist and kissed the side of her head. "I love you too.

"I love you three." Danny sat beside Grace and wrapped his hand Grace's shoulder. He looked over at Steve and smiled.

Steve returned the smile. He looked back to the beautiful sunset in front of them.

 _Everyday is a new beginning. Problems and mistakes from yesterday are just memories of lessons learned._

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
